The present invention relates generally to lint filtration apparatus, and more particularly to a self-cleaning lint collection apparatus for a domestic dryer.
The conventional household dryer has many common features among the various manufacturers. One common feature, which is also a common problem, among household dryers is the lint collection system.
In general, the dryer will include a screen upon which lint is collected as exhaust air from the dryer exits the drying drum. The screen has a mesh size which collects lint as the exhaust air passes through the screen. Typically, the user must periodically remove the lint from the lint screen, in order to permit continuous efficient operation of the dryer. In many cases, this lint removal operation must be performed after every dryer cycle. Because this can become a tedious task, various attempts have been made to improve the lint collection system for domestic dryers.
While various attempts have been made to improve lint collection systems, they still suffer the same common problem. Namely, once the lint screen has become filled with lint, the screen must be manually removed and "unloaded" and returned to the dryer, to continue efficient operation of the dryer.